zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic
Epic is an increasingly popular series on Zimmer Twins by macheese6. Mac described it as a "A series with Action and Drama with multiple adventures, and a little comedy sprinkled in." Reception "Epic" has received unanimous praise for it's plot, characters, and comedy. rad256 Rad called it the "next big thing." Season One: The Prologue The Series/Season starts off as a normal day with the Twins having a friendly race with 13 being the referee. It then cuts to our dimension/world where Mac is showing off his new invention to all of his friends (Rad, Rue, Blah, and Imastamper). He explains that his new invention, is named "The Hopper". The Hopper can travel between dimensions, worlds, and universes. Mac and Co. decide to visit the Zimmers' dimension first, Mac starts up the Portal, grabs a portable version of the hopper, and jumps in, and everyone follows. They land in the Forest, where the Twins and 13 are on a Camping Trip. Meanwhile, an Evil Dark Lord named Ssenkrad takes over our world, and then sets off to take over the 13th Dimension. And releases Goblins to watch over the other dimensions. The Next Day, the group is attacked by a Goblin and knocks Mac unconscious with Dark Magic, Rue then grabs the Goblin and throws him far, far, away. Edgar then says that they must get Mac to the Wizard, as he is the only one who can cure Mac of the Dark Magic. They go to the 13th Dimension (because that is where the Wizard lives) and attempt to sneak past the Goblins that are there. But this plan fails when Edgar's phone rings, the group then runs away as the Goblins are chasing them. They reach the Wizard's home, and ask him to cure Mac, which he agrees to. They then escape the 13th Dimension with the Wizard. The Wizard then tells them they must learn to defend themselves. He then tells them that a man named Lung-su will teach them the ways of Ninjitsu and Magic, for a price of a Magic Crystal, which is located inside the Local Museum. The Group then pulls off a heist and steal the Crystal. But are caught. They then try to outrun the guards in the Museum, but are forced to jump inside a Time Machine and go all the way in the past to the year -300. Meanwhile, Ssenkrad decides to call off the taking over of the Zimmers' World/2D World. For now. -300 Saga (Episodes 9-13) With the Time Machine broken, they are forced to take shelter in a cave, where they find out that if they pass four chambers, they can get one wish. After passing the first chamber they head on to the second chamber, where they meet Link from "The Legend of Zelda" series. With his help, they pass the next chambers, which are basically a series of Monsters. When finally getting the Idol which grants them the Wish, 13 wastes the wish on Tuna. But Link then remembers he can help them get back to their own time by playing the Song of Time. They then go find Lung-su, give him the Magic Crystal and begin training. Kidnapped Saga (Episodes 16-20) After getting promoted to the Brown Belt, the group decides to go out and celebrate with Ice Cream. Lung-su stays and cleans. When the group returns, they find that Lung-su has been kidnapped by The Joker (from the "Batman" comics) the group sets off to Ace Chemicals (the Joker's apparent lair) in Gotham City, with Rue as their driver. But then, the group is left driving on the road for three days! Due to the real Mac's laziness. The Real Mac then teleports them to Gotham, where the group decides to eat before saving Lung-su. After that, they run to Ace Chemicals and try to save Lung-su, but get trapped in cages by Joker. Then, a new character comes to their aid by falling from the Sky! This new character is revealed as Surfer45. Surfer45 explains he got here by using Mac's invention (The Hopper). Joker sends his two guards to fight Surfer, but Surfer knocks both of them out using his Sleeping Gas Arrows. He then knocks out Joker using another Sleeping Gas Arrow and releases the group. They then save Lung-su. Who promotes them to Black Belts/Grand Masters. A Reporter randomly runs in and asks them what they're going to do next. To which Mac replies "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!". And the group heads off to Disneyland. The Clone Saga (Episodes 21-39) While in Disneyland, the Group meets Ragde, Ave, and 31. Edgar invites them over to the House to hang out. At the house, the ZT Members start playing Video Games. While arguing about which game they should play next, Surfer then proposes a new idea for a Game. Which involves Skydiving, riding the roof, and more. Later, the ZT Members get on the plane, and argue whether if the game is safe or not, but they end up jumping anyway. A Portal Opens mid-air and sucks the Group in. The Group eventually find their way back, but find out that Ragde, Ave, and 31 are missing, and that Edgar, Eva, and 13 are acting weird. Then, Surfer starts acting weird. And when Mac calls the group down to his lab, Mac starts acting weird. The ZT Members decide to stay together so that way they can't pick them off one by one. The plan fails when Sleeping Gas knocks them out. Later, Mac awakens in a tube filled with some sort of green water, and a small tube on his nose and mouth for oxygen. Mac breaks out of the tube using an explosive device he creates by things in his pocket. He frees the rest of the group. Mac explains to them that Ragde, Ave, and 31 are responsible for putting them in tubes, and also explains that they replaced the Group with Clones. The Group discusses what to do next, and then decide to go to Arks Ends Inc. A "computer company" whose label was on the back of Ragde, Ave, and 31's heads. The Group quickly builds a jet and head for Arks Ends Inc. The Jet gets hit by a missile and crash lands-- right into Arks Ends Inc! They find that Ragde, Ave, and 31 are waiting for them inside. They call the Clones to escort the Group to the "Prep Room". Where Ragde, Ave, and 31 reveal their plan. They explain that they have an entire army of Human Clones and Robots. Which they will use to take over the world, only after they have kidnapped the President of the United States. They explain that before this, they will launch a Missle and destroy a US Air Force Base. So when they replace the President with a clone, they will use the Clone to declare war on all Major Enemies of the United States, blaming the missile attack on them. According to Ragde, Ave, and 31's calculations, the war will be World War Three. Which, according to their calculations, will have no winner. So the war will destroy almost all of the world, leaving Ragde, Ave, and 31 to take over the Earth (now weak from war), and rebuild it, and become rulers of a New Earth. After explaining all of this, Ragde calls the Robots and Clones to escort them to the Disintegration Room to disintegrate the Group. The Group argues about escaping, when a new character busts into the room. This new character is known as "Error". Mac explains Error is one of his greatest inventions. Error can shapeshift into anything. But does have a cool down period. Error shapeshifts into a Jet, and they break out of the Disintegration Room. Then they realize that the Disintegration Room teleported them somewhere else, so they have to get to the Arks Ends building again to stop the Missiles. They reach the building and skydive in, because landing would've risked raising the alarm. While sneaking in, Mac accidentally trips a Security Laser. Rue delays the traps, and Mac runs ahead into the Control Room, where he is knocked unconscious. Mac awakes in a room with Ragde, Ave, and 31. With all of his friends tied up around him. Ragde, Ave, and 31 then reveal that they will blow up more places than just an Air Force Base. They reveal that they will blow up the Eiffel Tower, The Empire State Building, Big Ben, The Great Wall of China, The Statue of Liberty, and so much more. They then reveal that they will force them to watch the destruction of all of it in an Underground Bunker with Cameras covering every single moment of destruction, and being broadcast all over the World. Ragde then orders the Clones and Guards to take them away into the Bunker. Inside the Bunker, the group discovers that they can hack into the Missiles and try to redirect them to destroy Ragde, Ave, and 31's base. The Group ties with the system in a Tic-Tac-Toe match. But then figure out the password and redirect the Missiles. They then break out of the base and go home. The Alchemist Saga (aka the Season Finale Saga) (Episodes 39-50) The next day, an Alchemist in an unknown place is making an Invincibility Potion to take over the world and to getting out of paying a debt to Hades. Two CIA agents then burst in and snatch the Completed Potion from the Alchemist. The Alchemist then disappears. Later, the Group is shown at the park. Where the two CIA agents are also there sitting on a bench. Then, a thief (The Alchemist in disguise) steals the potion back from the CIA agents. The Agents don't notice, but the Group does and manage to get the Potion back, thinking it's medicine. After getting it back, they discover the Agents and the Alchemist are gone. So they then go home, taking the potion with them. At their house, the CIA Agents and some SWAT Agents burst in, knowing where the Group is via tracker on the Potion. The Group destroys the tracker and escape to the lab by using one of Surfer's Smoke Bombs. They then use the Hopper to go on a wild goose chase with the CIA and The Alchemist chasing them. Eventually, it all comes down to a final showdown with the Alchemist and the CIA in an Underground Tomb in Egypt. The Alchemist turns the CIA Agents to frogs and the proceeds to battle the Heroes. And after an Epic Battle, Mac smashes the Invincibility Potion by punching the Alchemist with it across the face. Then, a bus comes to take the Alchemist to the Underworld, The Alchemist gets sucked into the bus and gets taken to the Underworld... but takes Mac with him. Before he was taken, though, Mac tells the group to activate the Dark Light Protocol. Which is the first thing they do when they get home. Activating the Protocol makes a video appear with Mac saying that they must make a new "Hopper" and find him. And the Season ends. Season Two: Age of Darkness Cryptids Saga (Episodes 51-78) Beginning directly after Season One left off, the Heroes discover they need 3 unusual parts, all guarded by one of the legendary Cryptids. The First, an Energy Crystal, is located on Mt. Everest, guarded by the Yeti. The Second, a Generator Coil, located in Loch Ness, guarded by the Loch Ness Monster. The Last Item, located in Puerto Rico, is a Ununoctium Oscillator, guarded by El Chupacabra. The gang journeys to Mt. Everest and start hiking upward, and they eventually meet Edward Tumbleton, a crazed scientist who used to have his own TV show. Meanwhile, Ssenkrad sends his general, General Yadsmood, to the Underworld, where Mac, the Zimmers, and the Alchemist are. Mac, the Zimmers, and the Alchemist eventually come across a pit, which leads to tartarus (a place where all the "bad guys" are held), the Alchemist pushes Mac and the Zimmers into the pit. It is revealed this was part of a deal the Alchemist made with Yadsmood, but Yadsmood betrays him and pushes him into the pit, too. Meanwhile, the gang makes it to the top of Mt. Everest, where they fight Edward, who is in a Robot-Yeti Suit powered by the Energy Crystal. They end up defeating Edward, who falls off the edge of Mt. Everest. And the Gang recovers the Energy Crystal and Rue gets both of Edward's power gloves, one shoots ice, another shoots fire. The Group gets back down via Elevator. And then take off for Loch Ness in Error, upon arrival, Error turns into a Submarine and sets out for Nessie's Cove, where the Loch Ness Monster is. Meanwhile, Mac, the Zimmers, and The Alchemist get taken by the Basilisk to Lord Hydra, where they learn his gang (Hydra's) and the Minotaur's Gang are preparing for war. So, they make them a deal, that if they scout the Minotaur's camp for weak spots and report back to them, they'll help them get to the surface. So, they go to the Minotaur's camp, but as they are talking to the Minotaur, the titans Iapetus and Hyperion attack the Camp because they are searching for the Alchemist for Hades. Iapetus and Hyperion find the Alchemist along with Mac and the Zimmers, and take them all to Hades, who orders them to be executed in two days time. Meanwhile, the gang have tea party with the Loch Ness monster. After getting bored of all his stories, Rue complains and the Monster gets angry and tries to destroy the Heroes. Characters Protagonists * Mac 'is the "leader" of the group. He is intelligent and a skilled fighter. He is known to be brave and determined. He is also the Creator of Error. ''Status: Alive * 'Rue '''is a member of the group. He is a skilled fighter. He is known to be messy and silly. But has shown more serious sides. ''Status: Alive * 'Imastamper '(AKA, '''Ima) is a member of the group. She is a skilled fighter. But has shown she is skilled in hacking. She is silly sometimes. But is usually more focused on the task at hand. Status: Alive * Blahbumian '''(AKA, '''Blah) is a member of the group. He is a skilled fighter. He is the more serious member of the group. He prefers to solve things peacefully. He is calm and usually takes things very seriously. But he has shown sillier sides. '' Status: Alive'' * Rad 'is a member of the group. He is a skilled fighter. He is usually focused on taking down the enemy. But taunting them while doing it. He is a bit cocky, but is usually very friendly and takes the enemy seriously. ''Status: Alive * '''Surfer is a member of the group. He is a skilled archer. He is resourceful, as he can make arrows of almost anything. He also has a habit to break the fourth wall. He sacrificed himself so the Group could live and go after Ssenkrad. He stayed behind on the Ununoctium Missile Factory, which exploded via Nuclear Bomb, he was trying hold off General Yadsmood, who was trying to prevent the Heroes from escaping. The explosion resulted in both of their deaths. Status: Deceased Playlist Season 1 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31Episode 32Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Episode 41Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 44 Episode 45 Episode 46 Episode 47Episode 48 Episode 49 Episode 50 Season 2 Trailer Trailer 2 Episode 51 Episode 52 Episode 53 Episode 54 Episode 55 Episode 56 Episode 57 Episode 58 Episode 59 Episode 60 Episode 61 Episode 62 Episode 63 Episode 64 Episode 65 Episode 66 Episode 67 Episode 68 Episode 69 Episode 70 Episode 71Episode 72 Episode 73 Episode 74 Episode 75 Episode 76Episode 77 Episode 78 Episode 79 Episode 80 Episode 81 Episode 82 Episode 83 Episode 84 Episode 85 Episode 86 Episode 87 Episode 88 Episode 89 Episode 90 Episode 91 Episode 92 Episode 93Episode 94 Episode 95 Episode 96 Episode 97 Episode 98 Episode 99 Episode 100.1 Episode 100.2 Episode 100.3 Episode 100.4 Episode 100.5 Season 3 Trailer Episode 101 Episode 102 TriviaCategory:Series * It is Mac's longest series. The previous series of his that held the record was "Battle for Earth" with about 72 parts. * The day of it's premiere, 10 episodes were uploaded. * It is the only series still going on from the Fall 2013 Drama Series Craze. * It is the seventh longest series on ZT. * The series will soon run alongside Mac's upcoming reboot, Mac and Friends. * Epic was a nominee at the 2015 Zimmie Awards, but lost to rad256's The Winter Queen.